


Oh, Bite Me

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Iron Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Self sacrificing peter parker, Shapeshifting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Werewolf AU, also, also wasn't that bad?, civil war happened but like, he secretly runs "ironmanstanbutgood" lmao, idiot peter parker, idk man, peter has a tony stark stan tumblr, spider son, this is 99 percent funny and only 1 percent serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Peter Parker gets a break from Spider-man... or not.Why are there Avengers in the Adirondacks???





	Oh, Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The silliest fic I have ever written
> 
> Enjoy the bullshit

This was a horrible, terrible idea. 

The worst Idea. 

A Sophomore class from a technical school going on a camping trip in the Adirondacks? An awful, stupid idea. 

That Peter was so, _so_ grateful for

The past few months at home had been… a lot. Along with his “internship” and the on and off grief he was still dealing with since his Uncle Ben’s death, Aunt May had also learned about Spider-Man. 

And the result of that had been suffocating. Her helicoptering was borderline unbearable, and since Mister Stark (who had been graciously letting him come over to work in the lab on weekends) was going to be away from Saturday to Monday, he decided that it’d be for the best if he went on that camping trip, as dumb of an idea as it was

Ned managed to keep the mood light the day of, whispering about how he’d packed almost 3 dozen portable battery chargers for their phones at the bottom of his bag. Peter had also contributed, using Stark's lab the week before to make a signal booster so they could still get decent service out in the mountains. He’d also hidden it at the bottom of his bag. They weren’t going to risk any of their hard work getting confiscated by one of the teachers. 

3 days away from everything but the internet might be just what the 16 year old needs. 

The first day is mostly getting there, stopping in the town right at the edge of the park known as “Doninea”. It was quaint, with a main street so small Peter was sure you could walk down it in less than 10 minutes. They all got out of the bus, divided up the supplies, and head into the park, following behind one of the 6 teachers who knew their way around until they came upon the designated campsite. The rest of the day was setting up camp, and then dinner just before sunset. 

The first night comes quickly and they fire gets roaring, although the crackling of the flames was drowned out by Flash’s excessive boasting about how he got it going (he used a lighter) as they all sat around it. Ned was leaning heavily on Peter, who mostly ignored it in favor of reading a small book that he’d gotten on loan from Colonel Rhodes about Aeronautical engineering. 

“Hey” Corey interrupted Flash. “How about someone tells a scary story so we don’t have to listen to Flash” 

There was collective laughter from the sophomores, causing Flash to make a grumpy face and cross his arms, shutting up- Peter worked hard to hide his bemused smirk behind his book. 

“I’ve got a good one” Betty spoke up, rubbing her hands together almost maniacally. “It's a pretty recent legend around these parts… The Red Wolves” Everyone around the fire began to quiet down as she leaned forward to begin. 

“So, like, 10 or so years ago, people started spotting these… giant things, in the woods. There was a lot of speculation about what they were. Were they beasts? Some weird aliens? Giant deer? Most people thought that they were just loose dogs, and they never came close to town, so no one thought much of it” She begin “But then, two years later, some time after the giant battle in New York, there had been more sightings, and more people started thinking they were aliens.” 

“Well, were they?” Someone asked. 

“Heh… nope” Betty grinned “One night, when the town was close to sleeping, there was a strange sound coming from the main street right in Doninea. When people looked outside they saw GIANT WOLVES” She made a grand gesture wit her arms “If you can get online look it up, there's pictures! It was all over the local news! About 7 or 8 giGANTIC wolves just stalked along the main street! All different colors, and apparently, one of them was glowing! And when I say they were huge I mean it! They were like, the size of a Sedan, it was nuts” 

Peter made a mental note to look up the photos later. 

“Soooo when are we getting to the scary part?” Flash rolled his eyes

Better glanced at him, letting there be a pause before stating “.. Some time in the last few years, people started disappearing” 

The serious look on her face caused a further hush to come over the sophomores

“They’d disappear without any trace, and then reappear the very next day, covered in scratches and bite marks and barely coherent. They were alive, sure, but they seemed so terrified of what they’d seen. When asked about it, they would just shiver and repeat the same words over, and over again _“red… red wolves… red wolves…”_ She added a shaking cadence to her voice for effect. 

“These days, nobody goes into the forests if they can help it cause they’re just too scared to run into the Red Wolves. No one even knows whatever happened to the other wolves that were spotted… though so far this year no one has been reported as being attacked so “she shrugged “Here’s hoping we’re lucky” 

“... You’re a really underwhelming storyteller” Ned yawned out, garnering a slightly nervous laugh from a few of the teens, Peter included.

Betty sneered at him “Whatever, it's true!” she stood “So like, stay in the tents or something” She finished up, headed over to her tent. A little more conversation among the students led to everyone eventually turning in for the night, and Peter waking Ned from his resting place against Peter to head back to the tent. 

Once they were situated and were sure that the teachers had also gone to bed, Peter and Ned dumped out their bags and grabbed their chargers and Peter’s signal booster, setting up in their sleeping bags and plugging in to do some casual social media surfing before passing out. 

Tumblr was pretty uneventful- no Tony Stark Anti’s to argue with in his ask box tonight - and his mind was actually wandering into thoughts of how good this signal booster was working. He had only just started thinking up tweaks and revise-ments when suddenly, his spider sense started going off. 

Of course… of _course_ Peter wouldn’t get the break he wanted. He sat up, glancing around his tent and seeing that Ned had passed out with his phone tucked in hand. Peter quietly sighed and shimmied out of his sleeping bag, stepping out into the night. 

The moon was bright and his “dialed up” senses helped him to see even better, but he couldn’t _see_ anything. His spider sense was still going crazy, and he knew better than to distrust it at this point, so he walked around as silently as one can, one hand reaching to fiddle nervously with the web shooter he’d kept on his wrist under his sweater. Sue him, he likes to be prepared- a little something he’d learned from Mister Stark. He looked into the wood just beyond the campsite, gazing into the darkness. 

He didn’t even have time to think when he saw the glowing, yellow eyes. 

He quickly flung himself over to the right as the snarling beast lunged at him, missing him by mere inches. Despite the darkness it was very clear what the beast was

A large, red wolf. 

… And yeah, it was roughly the size of a Sedan 

Peter stared at the wolf as it regained its bearings, seemingly no longer focused on him, but on the dozen or so tents that housed his classmates, he felt his blood grow cold

He couldn’t let it get near the tents. Everyone was in danger! 

Peter whistled at it, drawing its attention back to him, before taking off into the forest and hearing its paws race behind him. He knew that he couldn’t outrun the damned thing, but he was Spider-Man- perhaps he could outsmart it, or if all else failed, out -strength it. 

After a few moments, he could feel the wolf catching up to him, and he turned around, managing to catch the wolf by its head mid stride. He used the momentum and his own considerable strength to toss it directly into a nearby tree. 

Unfortunately, the wolf recovered quickly and snarled at him, foaming with a rabid growl and stalking towards him. Peter started taking cautious steps back, but his foot caught at the root of a tree and he fall backward, giving the beast a perfect opportunity to pounce. Peter found himself effectively pinned, with the claws of the wolf shallowly piercing his chest through the sweater. 

It took considerable self control for Peter not to scream in pain, though he did let out a loud yelp. He struggled heartily, trying to push the beast off before those pearly whites could get a bite, but somehow it was perfectly holding him down. His memories were flashing in the back of his mind of when he’d been pinned by the Vulture, but he managed to stay in the moment. He couldn’t afford to freak out now. Nuh uh. Peter was a bit too busy pushing the wolf’s muzzle back away from him, attempting to grab it in such a way as to keep it closed. He felt blood begin to soak through his sweater - he recalled that shallow wounds bled more - and he knew that he had to get those claws out of his chest. He didn’t have it in him. He was compromised, stuck, trapped. He couldn’t think of what to do. 

It was then that he heard the cracking of a branch, followed by a loud growl. 

Not a moment too soon the red wolf was tackle off of him, the claws in his chest getting dragged a few inches before they released. 

Peter immediately started to try to get up, turning on his side using one hand and pressing the other hand on his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding, - hissing slightly in pain. He stared over at the two fighting wolves - the tackler was clearly winning the fight. It’s coat was sleek and dark, almost black (was it black? He couldn’t tell) and its eyes were - well he couldn’t see its eyes currently. But he could see something else… a soft glow on its chest… almost like… 

He didn’t have any time to put a thought together before the dark wolf bit the red one, hard enough to draw blood, and then let go. The red wolf whimpered, and ran off hastily. The dark wolf then looked back at Peter, who was still trying to stand up, succeeding at getting up on his feet- albeit pretty wobbly overall. Peter looked up and froze in his effort as the wolf began coming towards him. He swallowed nervously, letting himself lean against the tree with his free hand, the other not doing a great job at halting the bleeding. God, how much had be bled out from these shallow wounds? 

The wolf was very slow about approaching him, and Peter got a good look at the light on the beasts chest. 

An arc reactor. 

The confusion on Peters face seemed to make the wolf snort in amusement, and Peter looked back up into the wolf’s eyes. Silence remained prominent as the wolf got into Peter’s personal space and lifted its paw, pushing at the hand on his chest, soaked in his own blood. 

“Oh- uh, it- it’s nothing serious” be blurted out “I heal fast” 

The unimpressed look at the wolf’s muzzle bordered on comical. 

“Well what are _you_ going to do?” He argued “lick me?” 

Before the dark wolf could retort in any way there was a loud bark, and Peter turned to see a lighter colored - blonde? - wolf rushing towards them, stopping short and looking at Peter. 

“... You guys are the wolves from that story in Doninea” He realized aloud “.... Wow” 

He attempted to stand straight up, pushing himself off of the tree he was leaning on, but immediately felt woozy and nearly collapsed, were it not for the dark wolf lunging forward to catch him 

“Hh… sorry” Peter muttered, pushing himself back up into a standing position. A quiet whine came from the black wolf, who looked over to the golden one. “Thanks… I gotta get back to my campsite… my class is there... “ He looked at the black wolf - only now realizing that it wasn’t black at all. It was a dark brown color. The hand balancing him was on the animals back, feeling the soft fur. The dark wolf whined again. 

Peter took a second to catch his breath and clear his head “I gotta get changed and bandage this before everyone wakes up!” He reasoned. The blonde wolf looked over to the other, and then back to him before coming up and gently biting at peters shirt, tugging him once before letting go “Uh…. “ 

He looked between the wolves and sighed in defeat “okay. Guess I’m being kidnapped then…” The dark wolf nudged him forward as the blond wolf started walking away. 

The walk was quiet and Peter was quietly trying to figure out how he could escape and get back to camp without them following him, but the thought was dashed when he was taken to another clearing, where a surprisingly large cabin was 

“..... How do wolves build houses?” 

There was a pause before the blonde wolf looked back at him. He looked…. Incredulous, before walking inside. 

Peter starred as the blonde wolf disappeared “Uh, hey uh, blonde wolf??” Peters hand clenched the brown ones fur in a state of nervousness

Out of the cabin… came _Captain -fucking- America._

He looked slightly disheveled, with outgrown hair and the start of an impressive beard, but he was unmistakable

“..... Uh” 

He looked at Peter for a moment before his eyes fell on the blood soaked sweater “Gah, geez kid were you attacked??” He didn’t even introduce himself before coming over, moving Peter’s hand to get a better look at the wound. 

“Y…. you’re Steve Rogers” Peter muttered out. 

“And you are bleeding like crazy, son. Let's get you inside” 

“You’re a war criminal.” Peter continued, still flabbergasted as the super soldier grabbed him off the brown wolf and assisted him to the door of the cabin. 

“And you’re going to _bleed out_ ” Steve huffed. 

“O-oh i think the bleeding stopped already” Peter pointed out, looking back at the arc reactor wolf “S-say uh, why does that-” 

“Questions later, kid. Lemme patch you up first. You’re a lucky one” He sat Peter out on a bench on the porch of the cabin and went back inside. 

The silence as he sat outside was near deafening, and he kept looking at the brown wolf, who hadn’t moved from where he stood with Peter 

“Uh… thank you Mister Wolf?” Peter attempted 

The wolf huffed, and turned around to go back into the forest. Peter suddenly stood up “Ah- w-wait!” Peter paused- the wound stinging sharply. ‘Gh!” 

The wolf turned sharply at Peter’s gasp of pain. 

“Ah-ah ow, why does that hurt so bad geez…” He winced, breathing heavily, sitting himself back down. The sting of the gashes nearly bringing him to tears from the sharpness of the pain. 

When he looked up again, the brown wolf had come closer. Peter got a sheepish, almost embarrassed look on his face 

“Can uh, can you stay?” He asked the wolf “This whole situation is kinda freaking me out and you’re uh, well you’re kinda calming?” He cringed “Okay that's weird sorry” 

The Wolf looked at him for a moment before approaching the porch. Peter sat himself down. Trying to control his breathing from the sharp pain. When he did, the brown wolf firmly placed his head on Peter’s lap. 

“... Heh… Thanks” Peter reached his free hand to pet the wolf “I appreciate it” 

Steve Rogers came back out with a first aid kit, and carefully maneuvered himself around the brown wolf to sit next to peter on the porch 

“Alright, let's get the sweatshirt and undershirt off so I can clean all that, okay?” Steve instructed. 

Peter winced at the idea, but nodded. “Y-yeah, okay, Mister Captain Sir” The boy began rambling as he took his sweatshirt off “Uh, are you still a captain? Cause, I mean, you’re a fugitive so I dunno how the army deals with that stuff…. “ 

“Kid, that is the least important thing right now” Steve stressed and Peter, while hissing and cringing, took off his sleep shirt. It was his “I survived NYC” shirt he’d gotten back when he’d nearly killed everyone on the Staten Island Ferry. Yeah. Good times. Despite the dire straits in which he’d gotten that shirt, he was gonna miss it. 

“Well I mean I wouldn’t say its the _least_ important thing” he stressed “I’m just kinda… wow” 

Steve- for his part- just chuckled and took out a damp towel “Okay this is gonna sting” he carefully instructed before patting the boys chest, Peter clenching his fist in the fur of the wolf whose head was still dutifully in his lap 

“Heh, looks like he likes you” 

“H-hm?” Peter peeked an eye open - he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them, and looked down at the brown wolf, who was looking at Steve. 

“Oh, uh, well he saved me from the big red one. Had me pinned and everything. Really scary stuff” 

“I can imagine” 

“Does he uh, have a name?” 

“I dunno, but we call him “iron-mange”” He joked, and the wolf growled 

Peter snorted “Well if he’s named after Iron Man I’ll just call him “Tony” 

Steve looked like he was about to bust a gut, but he just laughed a little 

The Brown wolf- Tony- huffed but kept his head in Peters lap

Silence permeated after that, and Captain-friggin-America wrapped the boys chest tightly and securely. 

“So, son-” 

“Don't” Peter suddenly said “Uh, please, don’t call me that?” 

“... Okay… So, kid, where did you come from?” 

“My class is camping for the weekend” he pointed “I’ve really gotta get back there, sir. I don’t want anyone thinking i went missing. I -i promise I won’t tell anyone you’re here, not even Mister Stark! I mean that’ll be hard but I promise!” 

“Heh, calm down, kid. I’m not gonna trap you here or anything. You look like you can keep a secret” 

Tony the dog snorted 

“Hey, I can!” he looked at the dog, who looked right back, unimpressed. 

Steve laughed again “Alright alright. _“Tony”_ ” he emphasized the name “Will take you back, okay? Just don’t tell anyone” 

Peter nodded and stood up slowly, taking a breath to mediate the pain- though it was already lessening thanks to the cleaning

“Uh, thank you for helping me, Mister Captain, sir” Peter nodded to him

“Don’t mention it, kid” 

“I said I wouldn’t” 

Steven took a breath “Alright. Goodbye, kid” 

Peter waved and then started walking, “Tony” walking alongside him 

“You know, I’ve been through a lot of shit” Peter started, hand on the back of Tony’s neck, “But for the life of me this might be the downright strangest… Well, that time I was stuck in a horror house by Doc Oc is a close second, but this is the first, definitely.” He mumbled on and on, clearly dead on his feet. 

The wolf didn’t reply to him, basically leading the poor boy along. 

By the time they got to the campsite, the sun was just starting to make its appearance. Peter huffed 

“So much for a good night’s sleep” He whined slightly, put looked at the wolf “Uh, thanks, Tony” he hugged the wolf around its neck “You saved my life, heh. I owe you” He looked at the wolfs rather apathetic face, and smiled gratefully at the giant wolf-creature. The wolf took a moment to stare at him before licking along the side of his face 

“Augh, ew okay gross!” he wiped it off “Okay, thanks -eugh- okay” He rubbed his face for a moment, and when he looked up, Tony was gone. 

Peter took a breath before quietly sneaking into the tent he’d shared with Ned, and changed his clothing as quickly as he could. He wasn’t sure what to do with the bloodstained clothes, and figured he’d try to burn it at some point? For then, however, he just put it at the bottom of his bag in the shopping bag he’d bought along for his signal enhancer. He hummed in approval and crawled back into his sleeping bag, checking the time and seeing that he had about 2 hours before sunrise. That whole thing only took 3 hours? He cringed and sighed, putting his phone away and inhaling the synthetic scent of his sleeping bag that he’d bought up to his face. 

He slept. 

The wound was already halfway healed after breakfast that day, and the class went up on a nature hike to a waterfall. 

Peter decided to keep the fact that not too far from here, a war criminal was cozying up in a cabin to himself. That was really for the best. 

Too bad the bizarre game that was his life had completely different plans. 

\--

“Oh my god!!!” Someone screamed, causing the group of teens to look in their direction

“Geez, kid. No need to scream” 

Peter froze in place at that familiar tenor

His eyes slowly looked in that direction along with the rest of his class…. Where his hero, mentor, father figure (don’t tell him that) who was _supposed_ to be out with Pepper somewhere far away- what the fu-

“Tony Stark???” 

“That's my name, don’t wear it out” 

And then the real commotion started. 

The questions poured out of the teens, who crowded the man. Peter stood stock still in shock at his arrival, which probably wasn’t the right thing to do, because eventually, Tony made eye contact, and a huge, shit eating grin spread across the billionaire’s face. 

_Oh, god._

“Peter!” 

Everyone went silent

Peters brain scrambled for something to do, to say, say _anything_

“Wh-aren’t you supposed to be in Costa Rica?” 

Tony just smirked 

“Pepper is, not me” Tony answered as he approached the boy “I wanted to you know, be one with nature and all that. What are you and your fellow toddlers doing out here?” 

“We’re on a weekend trip!” Ned supplied 

“Oh really? And you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“Didn’t come up” Peter stared away from him as Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. 

“Mr Hooper, can I talk to my intern in private?” 

“Oh-of course, Mister Stark!” The befuddled teacher answered, starting to usher the kids away from the duo. 

Peter stared at him, just… waiting. 

“So, a uh, little eagle told me you got hurt” 

Peter started to scramble out from under Tony’s arm- something he didn’t ever do 

“Wait, you know he’s here?!” 

“Calm down” Stark ordered almost harshly “I don’t want to cause a scene. He said you got hurt. Said it was nasty.” 

“He doesn’t even- no- you have to explain” Peter aggressed, though he did lower his voice. 

Tony took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling deeply “Okay, sorry .. I... got a call from an anonymous number saying he’d recognized your voice and that you’d been attacked by fuckin’ wolves” he explained

Peter took that in for a few moments, rating just how plausible that was. 

“Yeah, yeah I was but, its fine! There’s barely anything left, promise.” 

“Yeah yeah underoos I’ll be the judge of that. Listen, tonight, when everyone is asleep go back to that damn cabin. I’ll have someone there to treat you… and i’ll explain what's _really_ going on” He puts a hand on Peters shoulder “Please?” 

Peter let out a breath, relieved “Yeah, okay” he nodded. Tony grinned 

“Great” he pat his back. “Be safe, kid” 

“Always, Mister Stark” 

The grin turned into the skeptical stare. 

Peter just managed a sheepish grin. 

Tony left shortly after that - making a scene as he did so, of course - and while it took a while to calm everyone down, the teachers got control of the day and it continued as scheduled - though Peter got a few more glares from Flash than he’d have wanted. 

The day was actually pretty fun, with a nifty experiment having to do with water and PH balances where they got to wade in a frankly beautiful shallow stream. Ned took plenty of pictures to show MJ (who didn’t come with for reasons). By the end of the day everyone was exhausted, and they still had one more night in these woods. 

Peter waited a few hours just to be sure that everyone was asleep before sneaking away, trying to remember the way to the cabin from before. Luck was on his side when he found it, seeing Tony standing outside on that porch, where the boy had bled the night before. 

“Mister Stark?”

“Oh, there you are, thank god” Tony stepped down from the porch and towards him “Steve, Sam, get the first aid kit!” 

“... Sam Wilson is here too?? How many War criminals are in this place??” Peter asked incredulously. “This is.. This is so weird” 

“I’ll regale you with the tale in a minute, kid. Lemme get someone to look at your chest” 

Peters brow furrowed “How’d you know it was my chest?” 

“Steve told me” 

“Oh yeah” 

Peter was led inside the homely cabin where, to his continued surprise, there were even _more_ fugitives! And Rhodey and Vision, but still. 

“Uh” 

“Group, Peter. Peter, Group” Tony introduced before almost shoving Peter down in a chair. 

“There's so much illegal in here” 

“I know, Peter, please stop lingering on it. Sam! Where’s the first aid” 

“I’m comin’, hold your horses old man” 

“How dare you, I’m in my prime” 

Peter just sighed. “Really Mister Stark, its fine. It's mostly healed there's just like, scabbing and scarring left” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it” Tony crossed his arms, rolling his eyes “Come on, off with the shirt. Let Rhodes take a look” 

“I thought you were talking to uh, Mister Wilson”

“He’s just taking his sweet time getting the first aid kit. I don't’ trust that man within 10 feet of you” Tony said

“Gee, thanks Stark” Sam rolled his eyes, handing off a bulky first aid kit to the colonel. 

Peter took off his shirt and Rhodey dutifully looked over the wound. It really was almost completely healed 

“Damn kid. You heal fast” Rhodey raised a brow 

“Eheh, uh… good genes?” 

The man raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You should be fine” he assured 

“Good great, excellent” Peter bounced in his seat “So uh, Mister Stark am I gonna get an explanation here or?”

“Yeah, yeah kid, Geez” Tony waves him over to the other side of the open-planned cabin, to the kitchen. Peter puts on is shirt, sparing a glance at the room full of avengers, ex avengers and war criminals (who were also eyeing him pretty suspiciously) before joining his mentor. 

“So, tea or coffee?” Tony asked, going through the small cabinets 

“Uhh coffee?”

“Trick question we only have hot chocolate” 

“Oh uh, cool” 

“Okay, so, explanation” Tony started, grabbing the hot cocoa mix “Me and Captain Underpants over there are trying to make nice but away from the public dole and the Sokovia Accords” 

“..So like, off the record talks?” 

“That's a way to put it” Tony turns around and goes into the kitchen “Milk or hot water?” 

“What? Milk, obviously” 

“May raised you well” 

Peter chuckled “So uh, do they know… you know? About me?” He made the “thwip” motion with his hand

“Nope” 

Peters shoulders sagged in relief “Good” 

“Glad we had this chat” Tony pat his shoulder, handing him a mug of cocoa with a free hand “You’re good at keeping secrets so I expect you to zip your lips about this, hm?” 

Peter nodded eagerly. 

“Good, now, finish that up and head back to your nerd camp before anyone misses you” 

Peter just rolled his eyes and sipped the hot chocolate as obnoxiously loud as he possibly could. 

Tony just chuckled and rubbed his intern’s head. 

The adults on the other side of the cabin talked quietly while he was there, though he could still hear it (super hearing, it’s a pain) but he tried not to pay attention. He just wanted to sip his hot chocolate, and leave. 

About halfway through his quiet contemplation of his hot chocolate, he was suddenly approached… by Steve Rogers. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling, kid?” 

Peter finish his sip of hot chocolate and stared at Steve “Uh… Good, I think… Thanks for last night, by the way but uh, can I ask where the dogs went?” 

There was a sudden silence...? 

“Oh uh, they’re probably wandering around. We don’t really “own them” per se” Steve explained “I’m sure you’ll see them again” 

“Huh, okay” Peter responded, sipping his hot chocolate. 

There was a palatable awkwardness after that, for some reason. 

And so, in that awkwardness, Peter finished his hot chocolate and was bustled out of the cabin, wishing his mentor good luck. 

“See you next week, Pete?” 

“Yeah, see you next Friday, da-” Peter almost extended the vowel before shutting up quietly “Mmmister Stark. Bye!” He promptly turned around, playing to whatever gods existed that his almost catastrophic slip wasn’t heard, but as he almost ran off he heard - with his enhanced hearing- Hawkeye say: 

“So, I have to reveal my secret family but you get to keep your kid a secret?” 

He didn’t stick around in hearing range to listen in on Tony’s response. 

The next day was more of the same from yesterday, with the bonus of a few hours at a barbecue with some kinda kitschy but still fun outdoor games. Peter allowed himself to be good at the bean bag toss, and wimped out at the tug of war (Ned pretended to be offended by his lack of using his super strength for personal gain. That got a laugh out of Peter.) That last night ,around the campfire was filled with campfire songs - including the one from Sponge bob that made one of their teachers turn in early when they would _not stop singing it_

Peter went to sleep that night absolutely pleased with the weekend - regardless of the first night. 

And was promptly awoken 2 hours later by his sensitive ears picking up a growling. 

He promptly fiddled his way out of his sleeping bag and popped his head out of the tent. 

And, lo and behold, as if trying to make up for its failure two nights prior, was the red wolf from before, stalking the campsite

Peter huffed with exasperation and left the tent, whistling to get the beasts attention and when he did.. well , he could tell that the wolf remembered the previous encounter. 

He quickly took off for the woods, in the direction of the cabin, Even if they weren’t there he could at least break in and hide. He panted, running with all of the speed he could muster as he heard the wolf get closer. Peter skid down a sharp slope and jumped, stumbling and colliding shoulder first with a tree, letting out a yelp. 

He scrambled to get to his feet, to raise his free hand to protect himself, to do anything to defend himself

And all it got him was a solid, sharply painful bite to his arm from the beast. The bite burned and Peter couldn’t hold back his scream of pain, black spots clouding his vision. 

So this was it, huh? Didn’t even get a change to use his strength to fight back. He was going to be eaten alive by a giant red wolf ripping him to pieces before swallowing him up. Tears built up in his eyes, trembling as he tried to collect enough strength to at least get the wolf - which was still biting down on his arm so hard he was certainly reaching bone- off. 

He reached with his free arm- back sore from the collision with the tree, and pulled at the beasts’ muzzle. 

Peter just barely got him off before hearing his name called. He wanted to feel relieved but all he felt was a burning feeling traveling up his arm and clouding his focus. 

“-Eter! Peter!” His mentors voice flooded his ears, and he tried to lift his head but found that his movements were sluggish and shaky. His heartbeat increased, the burning from the bite spreading over his arm and causing pain in his chest. 

“Fuck, fuck! It fucking bit him!” Tony cursed 

“We don’t have much time then, is it taking effect?” another voice. Captain Rogers? 

“Yeah its _taking effect_. I already see the sire mark!” 

“... Then this is an important choice for you” Steve leveled, his tone warning. Peter struggled to find the words as the burning traveled up his neck but nothing would come out

“What- I can’t - can’t sire him! Are you crazy?” 

“Okay, then I’ll do it” Steve suddenly pressed, but barely took a step forward before Tony nearly screamed-

“No!” 

“Then do it, Tony! You know how this works. You’ve been like this for 10 years, you know the risk” Steve pressed. 

Tony looked back at Peter, leaned back against the tree, a black mark burning into his arm right where the bite marks centered. He leaned down and got on one knee, lifting Peter’s head. 

“Pete? Kid lemme know you’re coherent” 

Peter took in a breath, and managed a nod

“Good, good… okay, so, long story extremely short I lied. We’re not here cause we’re talking, though that is happening, we’re here cause uh” Tony huffed, “Cause we’re a pack of shape shifting werewolves who need to get away from society once in a while” 

Despite his delirium, Peter had the absolute gaul to look skeptical

“Don’t give me that. Listen, just, just listen Pete.” Tony’s expression suddenly read as dead serious “That red one that bit you? He’s a sort of feral type. When he changes back he won’t remember any of this and is just gonna keep attacking. He’s not dead but Clint knocked him out. But he bit you, which means that you’ve been - well the term is “Sired” but i kinda find that a weird term-” 

“Tony for the love of-” 

“Shut UP Steve I have time I’m just trying to not bombard him with it!” Tony aggressed

“.... Werewolves?” Peter managed? 

Tony looked back at him, his expression both soft and filled with a nervous sort of resolve 

“Yeah, kid. You were bitten by a werewolf” Tony explained “And uh, if _I_ don’t bite you, you’re gonna end up feral” 

The fuzz in Peter’s head very suddenly took a turn for the worst, and he panted out a whimper at the sensation

“Okay I’m pushing my luck here. Just.. know i’m sorry” Tony stated, his voice dipping slightly. 

Peter couldn’t see anything, his vision was completely fuzzed over with a migraine as something just beyond the fuzz shifted and shimmered. 

And suddenly his arm was caught up in the grip of another beast, and he screamed

The fuzzy feeling was suddenly gone, replaced with a searing pain that left him out of breath and on the verge of passing out. 

There was more movement in his blurry vision and suddenly, he was being carried 

“Good, good the mark changed. You did it in time” Steve looked to the wolf before him, watching him shift back with a shudder 

“Yeah, great. Sired the first new member of our pack in a 2 years” he huffed 

“Tony, don’t berate yourself. There is no earthly way you could have known that this would have happened.” Steve would have put a hand on his shoulder, were his arms not full of teenager. “But you did what you had to. He would have been feral, Tony. He could have been killed” 

“Don’t.. Don’t even bring that up. I don’t want to think about it” Tony huffed, looking over Peter “Come on, we have to get him to the cabin. We have to get this shit over with before the sun comes up. Before he’s missed at his campsite” 

Steve nodded, and turned heel towards the cabin “also, Tony, is Peter…” 

“... Is Peter what?” 

“... Queens?” 

“.. Yeah, yeah he’s the kid from Queens” 

Steve sighed deeply “We’ll talk about it later” 

\--

Two hours later, Peter woke up. 

Or more accurately, groaned and opened his eyes. Whether or not he was “awake” was an open-ended question. 

“Underoos?” He heard a familiar voice “Come on, Pete, time to get up” 

“Wait, “underoos” isn’t that what you called that spider kid back -” 

“Not now, Clint. You can rip me a new one later” 

“... Misser S’ark?” Peter groaned and shook his head of the fogginess “Ugh.. My head” 

“Yeah, that’ll happen. Remember anything?” 

“...” It took Peter a while to sort out the fuzziness he felt from the words “ ...Werewolves” 

“.. Glad you remembered that much” Tony day on the cot, helping Peter sit up better, running his back. The kid leaned on him and Tony let him. “Okay kid, we have about an hour before we really start pushing it and you’re missed at your school kumbaya” Tony managed 

“Peter” Steve answered “Let me just preface this by saying that this is the last thing we wanted for you. If there had been another option, we would have taken it. But it was either this, or you went feral” 

The dots were finally connecting in his head, though he was still feeling a bit light in the head 

“... So like… I’m “

“A werewolf. Sorry kid” Tony wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder

“.... That’s so cool” he whispered, and Tony nearly did a double take. Sam couldn’t help but laugh 

“Christ, stark. Of course your first sire is a dork” 

Peter looked up at him, a sour expression on him. “Why’re you always mean?” 

“Yeah, Sam. leave Petey alone he’s having a long night” Tony continued rubbing the shoulder as Peter’s head started to clear. 

Peter cracked his neck a bit and rolled his sore shoulder. “So uh…. I'm a werewolf… What happens now?” 

“Unfortunately kid, you’re getting the cliff notes version tonight. Once you’re back home i’ll have you come over for a weekend and we’ll dig into the nitty gritty details of it. But uh, Cap’s better at explaining it than i can” 

“The great Tony stark admits he’s not good at something” Natasha suddenly voiced. 

“Oh shut up. This whole thing is just… wrong.” Tony was still rubbing his shoulder Peter was starting to suspect that the shoulder rub was more for the older man’s comfort than his. He took a chance and leaned slightly into Tony, who paused, but didn’t shake him off - his hand pausing and slightly squeezing Peter before Cap started talking. 

“So…. you were bitten by a werewolf” Steve started, taking a seat. Peter couldn’t even attempt to hold back a snort of amusement. Steve raised a brow

“What?” 

“Nothing” he clears his throat “Its uh, it's nothing sir, please continue. “

Steve didn't seem convinced, but continued “Well, there's a common misconception that being a werewolf is some horrible tragic curse. And while it is inconvenient, it’s really not that bad. You can shape shift, enhanced senses, and probably, most importantly, the loyalty of your “pack”" he used air quotes.

“Pack?”

“We’re all a pack, kid. Tony bit you to keep you from going feral” Sam explained further

“... Does this mean i’m an Av-” 

“Nope. Don’t even entertain that” Tony explained “Plus you so rudely rejected me last time” 

“You told me that was a test!” Peter straightened up. 

“I’m not arguing with you about this,kid” Tony held his hand up “Not an Avenger. You’re just a pup” 

The angry pout on Peter’s face nearly had Clint in stitches. 

Peter just sighed after that “okay, fine so…. What now?” 

“Now, you go back to camp. Next weekend you’re coming to the compound” He explained. 

Peter nodded “Uh, well its.. Nice to meet you guys?” 

“Wait, he’s not staying?” Clint voiced 

“Are you crazy? He’s on a field trip” Tony aggressed “We can’t steal him away like that” 

“I’m with Tony on this” Natasha finally spoke “He can come next month, schedule pending” 

“You guys come here _every month?_ ” Peter seemed absolutely floored by this “Oh my god this is such a liability what if like, the government discovered this place! What if I’m _here_ when that happens??” 

“Peter, calm down” Tony gripped his shoulder, squeezing a little to get his attention “No one’s gonna find us. Just go back to your camp, okay?” 

Peter looked like he wanted to argue, but just sighed as audibly as he could manage 

“Fine, okay… See you next Friday then?” 

“As always” Tony assured “Now get outta here. Sun’s coming up” 

Peter nodded as he stood, then awkwardly nodded to the others 

“Uh, see you guys soon?” He waved 

Rhodey chuckled “See you soon, Spider-man” 

Peter smiled almost sheepishly before rushing out the door. 

Sam waited all but 30 seconds before looking over at Tony “Seriously? That kid is Spider-Man?”

“You guys can yell at me next month, okay? I’m tired” Tony waved them off, and flipped a switch under the table, the cabin, lighting up outside with retro-reflective panels. 

“Let’s just get some rest.” 

\--

Peter was a slug the entirety of the next morning, explaining that he’d just been unable to sleep the night before to the teachers, who were sympathetic and only made him take down his own tent and pack his own things before shoving him on the bus along with a few other kids who hadn’t slept too great. 

Once on the bus, Ned- ever observant on his best friends moods- started pestering him.

“Dude, dude what was that? You have to explain the Stark thing to me at some point”

“Bro, when we get back and get some sleep, I promise I’ll tell you everything. Just let me sleep, please”

Ned just pat his shoulder before leaving him be in the bus. 

He slept the entire ride home. 

When he woke up, he finally felt able to actually think about what happened. 

Was he _seriously_ a werewolf now? 

He certainly didn’t _feel_ any different. But perhaps that’s because he was already enhanced. Was he even more enhanced now? 

His phone suddenly started vibrating in his front pocket. He glances

_Mr. Stark: Feeling okay, kid?_

Peter smiled 

_Me: I mean, i don’t feel any different. So, good?_

_Mr. Stark: Yeah, it's a weird feeling, honestly._

Peter chuckled. 

_Me: you said you’ll do QnA next week, right?_

_Mr. Stark: Yup, better bring your full attention span, underoos._

_Me: Of course! Can’t wait. See you Friday._

Peter shoved his phone back in his pocket and managed to suppress a grin. 

God, he couldn’t wait to tell Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me over on tumblr @ doodleimprovement !


End file.
